clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Barbarian Barrel
The Barbarian Barrel card is unlocked from the Barbarian Bowl (Arena 3). It is an area damage spell with a moderate area of effect and damage. When cast, the Barbarian Barrel rolls across the Arena, damaging ground troops and buildings in its path. After rolling for 5 tiles, it will break open and release a Barbarian. A Barbarian Barrel card costs 2 Elixir to cast. Strategy *The Barbarian Barrel can be used in a similar manner to The Log, but it will not reach the Princess Tower before releasing its Barbarian. However, the Barbarian can follow up and attack anything still alive. *The Barbarian Barrel excels at countering support troops such as Wizard, Witch, and Executioner. If the Barbarian spawns near the troop, the barrel's damage and the Barbarian's damage can kill the troop. *The Barbarian can be used as a tank for a mini-push. **Therefore, it synergizes well in Graveyard decks as not only a defensive support card, but also a secondary tank that threatens the tower on its own and tanks for the Graveyard's Skeletons. *If cast at the bridge, the Barbarian from the barrel will attack the tower twice, dealing decent chip damage if ignored. *The Barbarian Barrel cannot take out equal level Princesses, Dart Goblins, or Rascal Girls with just the barrel's damage, meaning an extra swing from the Barbarian is needed. However, a Barbarian Barrel one level higher than these units will be able to take them out without the Barbarian's help. History *The Barbarian Barrel card was added to the game on 6/4/18. *On 25/4/18, the April 2018 update increased the Barbarian Barrel’s range to 7 (from 6.5). *On 4/6/18, a Balance Update increased the Barbarians‘ hit speed to 1.4 sec (from 1.5 sec). *On 20/6/18, the Summer Update increased the Barbarian Barrel's damage by 17%, and allow the user to see where the spawned Barbarian will be after it is used. It also moved the Arena to unlock this card from Hog Mountain (Arena 10) to Barbarian Bowl (Arena 3). *On 3/9/18, a Balance Update decreased the Barbarian Barrel's Elixir cost to 2 (from 3), it's range to 5 (from 7), it's damage by 9% and remove the ability to knockback. *On 1/10/18, a Balance Update made the Barbarian Barrel roll faster and deploy the Barbarian quicker. *On 3/12/18, a Balance Update decreased the Barbarian Barrel’s damage by 5%. *On 7/1/19, a Balance Update decreased the Barbarian Barrel’s deploy time (the Barbarian will not attack for 0.15 seconds after jumping out of the barrel, allowing other units to be placed close to it so that it retargets onto those). *On 4/3/19, a Balance Update decreased the Barbarian's hitpoints by 13%. *On 3/6/19, a Balance Update decreased the Barbarian Barrel's Damage by 10%. *On 1/7/19, a Balance Update fixed a bug where the Barbarian Barrel's width was actually 3.9 tiles (decrease by 1.3 tiles to correctly match vision of Barbarian Barrel's width: 2.6 tiles). *On 5/8/19, the August 2019 Update decreased the Barbarian Barrel's damage by 15%. *On 4/11/19, a Balance Update increased the Barbarian's Barrel's damage by 8%. Trivia *It is one of the 5 cards associated with Barbarians, including the Barbarians, Battle Ram, Elite Barbarians, and Barbarian Hut. de:Barbarenfass es:Barril de bárbaro fr:Fût à barbares ru:Варварская бочка